ABSTRACT ? RADIATION ONCOLOGY AND IMAGING PROGRAM The Radiation Oncology and Imaging Program (ROI) comprehensively includes radiation biologists, imaging scientists, medical physicists, bioengineers, radiation oncologists and radiologists. The goals of the ROI are to foster research interactions that stimulate the integration of basic science, bioengineering, and clinical trials to: 1) increase the local control of tumors by radiation therapy while minimizing side effects; and 2) develop and evaluate imaging methods and imaging biomarkers for localized and disseminated cancer. These aims align with the themes of the Program to: 1) understand the mechanisms of tumor and normal tissue response to radiation; and 2) develop imaging methods to detect and stage cancer and for image- guided therapy and response assessment. To accomplish these goals, the ROI sponsors several venues for interaction including a monthly seminar series and a yearly retreat. ROI members? clinical and translational research are supported by dedicated clinical research MR and PET/CT scanners, as well as clinical trial managers and clinical research coordinators, who are devoted to accruing patients to clinical trials within our Program. A tumor metrics service is available in Radiology to support clinical trials in the Duke Cancer Institute. Clinical investigators have utilized this infrastructure to undertake a number of investigator-initiated clinical trials (n=16) and cooperative group trials (n=7) over the past 5 years within the Department of Radiation Oncology. Program members in the Department of Radiology also participate in the imaging cooperative group trials conducted by ACRIN, as well as imaging components in other cooperative group trials. In addition, a number of the Program members are leaders of national clinical trials within cooperative groups (e.g., NRG, ECOG-ACRIN, and SARC). Program members? research efforts in radiation biology and imaging also are facilitated by multi- investigator grants including a P41 grant from the National Institute of Biomedical Imaging and Bioengineering (NIBIB) that supports the Center for In-Vivo Microscopy and a U19 grant from the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) that supports a Center for Medical Countermeasures against Radiation. The Program includes 39 primary members and 10 secondary members from 8 departments and 3 schools within Duke University. Total direct funding for primary program members is $12.4M, of which $6.9M is peer-reviewed, including $4.3M from the NCI. From 2014 to 2018, program members published 1,060 papers with cancer relevance in peer-reviewed journals; 33% were intra- programmatic and 33% were inter-programmatic collaborations. During 2014 through 2018, the program enrolled 1,193 subjects to all trials, 958 to interventional trials, and 233 to treatment trials. 1